


in other words, i love you

by dystopianDebaucher



Series: i joined my boyfriend's fanclub [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, model!dongmin, stan twt famous!moonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: ♡ the boyf ♡hey you went viral???♡ my moon ♡I’m sorry, what?♡ the boyf ♡yeah babe ur all ovr twt its so weird????





	in other words, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i:  
> 1) suck at formatting  
> 2) is new to this entire binu thing (says the year old part-time aroha)  
> 3) iM SO SORRY FOR THIS this was an impulse write so it's super :' )
> 
> this wasn't proofread in the slightest but i hope y'all enjoy either way!!

It's not every day that you log onto twitter to see your timeline flooded with photos of your boyfriend, but there he was, in the middle of the cafeteria, brows furrowed as he scrolled through dozens of photos of said boyfriend.

"What in the world?" Moonbin hummed, lips pursed as his thumb slides up to the tweet button, composing a new tweet out of curiosity. 

˗ˏˋ moonbin ˎˊ˗  **@binniebeans** • 5m

what's going on y r there so many pics of my bf on tlist????

 

°˖✧ the rock ✧˖° **@rockitroad •** 3m

LMAO JOIN THE CLUB  
 ****

**@binniebeans** : what's going on y r there so many pics of my bf on tlist????

˗ˏˋ moonbin ˎˊ˗ **@binniebeans** **•** 2m

@rockitroad: what club? ?? ? ? ? ?

His friend Rocky, who he’s known for the past two years he’s been on twitter, DMs him the details after his query, telling him about how this instagram famous model had turned viral. Stan twitter was, for the most part, fun and a place where he could freely talk about anime and kpop with no filter but it can get exhausting at times and this is one of them. Now, how does he explain to the entirety of stan twitter that the currently viral instagram model is his boyfriend?

—

**♡ the boyf ♡**

hey you went viral???

**♡ my moon ♡**

I’m sorry, what?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

yeah babe ur all ovr twt its so weird????

**♡ my moon ♡**

Is…is that a good thing?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

lil bit of both? idk how 2 tell them ur taken by me so like its weird

**♡ my moon ♡**

Post photos?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

babe it’s STAN TWT photos w ur faves arent solid evidence

**♡ my moon ♡**

Should I post one, then?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

but ain’t ur ig for business purposes only? its fine ill manage smth i guess

**♡ my moon ♡**

If you say so. But do tell me if you get bothered :(

**♡ the boyf ♡**

i mean i alrdy am but seeing so many ppl gush abt how handsome u r kinda makes me proud

**♡ my moon ♡**

Aw, how sweet. Alright then well, i have class. Ttyl

**♡ the boyf ♡**

ttyl!! have fun in class!!

He puts his phone down and finishes his meal, sighing into his bowl of ramen as he tried to think of ways he could explain the entire situation without sounding delusional. It won't be easy and he'll probably lose a lot of his followers for suddenly turning mental over an instagram model, but that man is his man and well, if he can't be possessive over Dongmin in real life (no one dares talk to him when they see him, it's nice, sometimes), then he'll fuss over him online.

—

So fussing over him online wasn't one of his brightest ideas. After multiple tweets and a few uploads of selcas Dongmin had sent him, he thought he could finally manage to convince them that they at least know each other personally; being added to the  **eunwoo0330 cult** list wasn't in his plan.

**♡ my moon ♡**

Still not sorted out yet?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

far from. now weve started a cult 4 u

**♡ my moon ♡**

That's....terrifying?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

well at least they don't think i'm delusional

**♡ my moon ♡**

Good luck, babe! You can do this!

Again, if you need any help....

**♡ the boyf ♡**

it fine bb!! whats the worst that could happen??

—

One really shouldn't tempt fate, it seems.

A few days after his boyfriend had become viral, his following had gone from 208 to 1,021, a majority of his new followers being people who had tweeted him for more information on his boyfriend. There wasn’t exactly anything wrong with answering a few of them: his age, birthday, favourite colour. They were all harmless in his head, but apparently that prompted so many new fans (?) to make edits, mood boards, threads, even fanfics about his boyfriend and really, it was all very upsetting. Some of them made wonderful art and after reading a few fanfiction, he thought they’d do well if they published a book rather than post online, but really the subject was _still_ his boyfriend and it’s getting a little out of hand.

**♡ my moon ♡**

I have almost half a million followers now? Why?

**♡ the boyf ♡**

you had like two hundred thousand before this but again, sweetie, you went viral

that’s what fame does

**♡ my moon ♡**

Oh don’t go all sarcastic on me

Anyway how’s everything on your end?

I’m getting a ton of messages telling me how nice my face is

**♡ the boyf ♡**

well no haters so far but i expect for that to change soon

**♡ my moon ♡**

Please don’t fight anyone :(

The internet isn’t a very nice place :(

**♡ the boyf ♡**

theyre the ones askin 4 a fite!! like excuse me??? keep him out of ur delusions twt user FindTheLight03!!

**♡ my moon ♡**

Calm down, babe. Hope this gets sorted out on your end soon?

Again, if you need help :(

I can upload a photo of ours any time, you know!!

**♡ the boyf ♡**

what if u get scolded by management or lose fans :(

ur a model, dongmin!!

**♡ my moon ♡**

I model for an online mall, calm down.

I don’t really care if I have fans or not it’s not like I’m planning on pursuing this as an actual career

**♡ the boyf ♡**

ugh fine but lemme try 2 sort things out first!! i mean they dont rly mean anything anywy

they just gotta idk stop w the thirst

**♡ my moon ♡**

No idea what that means but alright, if you say so

Just don’t fight people!!

**♡ the boyf ♡**

i make no promises

—

 

And it’s a good thing he didn’t, cause the next time he logs onto twitter his notifications are off the charts with people left and right attacking him for being such a stick in the mud.

˗ˏˋ moonbin ˎˊ˗ **@binniebeans** • 2m

LMAO ppl calling me a delusional fan i mean ur not the one cuddling w him in bed so whos the real winner here???

He knows he’s being immature and he’s putting it on display for a thousand people to see. But really, what else was he supposed to say when people had started affixing their photos with his boyfriend’s or posting stalker photos of him whenever they see him around Seoul. One would think Seoul’s too big of a place for such a thing to happen, but the fact that it was _his_ boyfriend that went viral and caused such an uproar in his timeline that followed 90 people at best, the world was insanely small.

Moonbin wasn’t even sure if the fact that he’s taken would even disrupt the entire cult—yes, it’s become a cult, he had to admit—given how they’d all started to treat him like an idol.

**♡ the boyf ♡**

you have Stalkers

**♡ my moon ♡**

Alright, that’s terrifying. So i wasn’t just imagining it.

**♡ the boyf ♡**

YOU? ? ? ??YOU KNEW ?? ? ?

**♡ my moon ♡**

I didn’t! I just thought more people stared than usual?

Some also asked for a photo with me

**♡ the boyf ♡**

immmmmm so tired of thissss

i mean i want u 2 rise n stuff!! but!! :(

**♡ my moon ♡**

How cute, you’re being possessive.

**♡ the boyf ♡**

that aint cute ? ?? who said that cute cause it Aint

**♡ my moon ♡**

Well okay, to me it is.

Cause it’s you and you rarely ever get clingy or possessive

**♡ the boyf ♡**

you skipped this one class Twice and ruined ur perf attendance

for me

cause i wouldnt let u get out of bed

excuse me ? ? ? ?

**♡ my moon ♡**

Okay, point taken.

But really, this is rare

**♡ the boyf ♡**

ur so weird its a good thing ily

**♡ my moon ♡**

Love you too. Here, have my face

**♡ the boyf ♡**

ily n ur dumb face that made this entire thing happen

—

He wants to be a supportive boyfriend, really. He wants Dongmin to gain more fame and maybe be able to pursue this as a career. But if this was how he was going to feel whenever someone tweets about his boyfriend in a rather…alarming manner, he wasn’t sure he could continue to support him and his adventures in the modelling industry.

“I don’t even get why they’re being so defensive about you,” Moonbin huffs, curled up on the sofa as he browsed his notifications, brows furrowed. “I mean, so what if you have a lover? Whether it not be me—okay well it’s me but anyway—or whatever, they’re so bratty about it. Who’s delusional now!!” He grumbles, his boyfriend coming over with a mug of hot cocoa in hand, circling the sofa and reaching down to ruffle his hair.

“Just leave them be, Bin. We really could get this out of the way if you would just let me update with a photo of us, you know,” he reasons out, taking a seat beside his boyfriend as the boy sat up, handing him the drink. “I really don’t mind, you know. I’m studying pre-med. Modelling isn’t my future path.”

“It could be!” Moonbin reasoned, sticking the tip of his tongue out after taking a sip, the drink still too hot for his liking. “I don’t want to be a reason why’d close any door of opportunity for your future.”

“Well seeing as my future has you in it, if you’re being this bothered by it I’ll close that door myself.”

The statement had Moonbin sputtering all over the place, almost spilling his hot cocoa on himself. They’ve never actually thought about the future, never actually spoken of their plans. All Moonbin thought was that he’d cherish the time they had together and ensure the fact that he won’t lose him—though the method for quote-unquote _keeping_ him was still a question mark on his cork board of plans—anytime soon. He was beet red when he looked back at his boyfriend, said boy smirking like there’s no tomorrow.

“Foul!” He cried out, moving to place the drink down on the coffee table before turning back and smacking his boyfriend’s arm.

“How is that a foul?” Dongmin chuckled, shaking his head. “Did you think I’ve ever thought of a future without you in it?”

“I wouldn’t know, Mr. Popular,” he replies, nibbling on his bottom lip. “I just…I live in the present?” He chuckles, tone nervous as his voice slightly shakes. Maybe the reason why he’s being so defensive was because he’s so unsure of their relationship and their future together. Maybe the reason why he’s fighting people on the internet over his boyfriend going viral and gaining fans is that the more popular said boyfriend becomes, the less confident in himself he gets. Maybe this could’ve been solved with a few cups of cocoa and a small heart to heart.

“I just love you a lot okay,” he mutters, moving to rest his head on Dongmin’s shoulder, nuzzling against him.

“I love you just as much, if not more,” Dongmin replies, shifting slightly to press a kiss against the top of Moonbin’s head. “Did you forget that this entire relationship started with me crushing on you during first year chem?”

“That was a delusion. A lapse in judgement,” he huffed, gesturing nonchalantly.

“Well that was my best lapse in judgement then,” his boyfriend retorts, raising a brow at him. “C’mon, stop being such a bitter Betty and clear things up? We don’t have enough Swiss Miss left to last the rest of the week if you’re going to continue with this pissy mood of yours.”

He felt his heart do tumbles and his stomach erupt in various blooms that seemed to take up the entire space around them, the clichéd rose-coloured world suddenly appearing before him. Words of affirmation were his love language, he knew that, but at the same time he was so scared of the possibility of his love language being a catalyst to the end of their relationship. He was so careful around Dongmin the past two years, making sure he’s not too clingy and needy, keeping himself in check whenever he’s in the mood to be. He’s been so careful and this recent happening just made him feel like he’s walking on eggshells, trying to keep his feelings bottled up as he tried to deal with the entire ordeal himself.

“I’ll….” he starts, lips pursed as he sat back up, looking at Dongmin straight in the eyes, “let’s end this.”

 

˗ˏˋ moonbin ˎˊ˗ **@binniebeans** • 1m

hacked! isn’t my boyfriend cute? - dm

 

**See 93 more notifications**

 

°˖✧ the rock ✧˖° **@rockitroad •** 48s

 

**@binniebeans** : EXCUSE ME

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧sanha✧ **@minorsanha •** 29s

 

**@binniebeans** : WAIT WHAT

 

✿jj’s✿ **@myungjams •** 14s

 

**@binniebeans** : ur kidding me omf look **@jellyjins**

 

V●ᴥ●V mj’s **@myungjams •** 3s

 

**@binniebeans @myungjams** : O BITCH

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at thinking of usernames, if y'all hadn't noticed. .. . i'M SRY 
> 
> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG-mJvyF7Xc)!!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!!


End file.
